Why Am I Not Good Enough For You?
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Betty finally finds the courage to honesty go off on Archie for him turning her down. This takes place after the seven minutes in Heaven where Archie and Veronica kiss in the closet.


**Warning Rating: M - due to some strong language.**

"Why am I not good enough for you?" Betty folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"You are good enough for me." Archie reached out for his friend. But he didn't touch her. "I'm _not_ good enough for you." He shook his head. "Betty; I'm not the Archie you have known as a child. I'm not the Archie that you have known at the end of the school year. I have changed. I have made choices that have changed me."

Betty stared into his broken eyes. "I know that you lost your virginity. I _saw_ you lose your virginity."

"Oh God." Archie moaned as his hand lowered back to his side.

"I didn't watch the entire act." Betty shook her head. "I'm not that sick. I managed to turn my head after you put your dick in that woman's cunt." She spat out. "I managed to get far enough away from the awful sounds of your moaning before I got sick." Tears of rage rolled down her cheeks. "How could you Archie Andrews! _How could you!"_

Tears rolled freely down his cheeks. Archie kept his mouth closed. How could he defend himself. He had all ready hurt Betty enough. Trying to play teenage male hormones is just going to make things that much worse. As if this situation ... this truth could be any worse then it was.

"Even after that ... I choice you Archie over Jughead this summer. I choice you Archie Andrews over my own friendship with Jughead Jones. I kept my friendship with Kevin Keller just fine ... but when the choice came down to you or Jughead ... I choice YOU!" Betty laughed a rough laugh. "I hurt a boy whom I have known just as long as you. A boy that I have claimed as my best friend without a word being passed between us. A boy that I claimed as my _family_. For you. I choice you Archie ... my stupid heart choice you." Tears rolled hotly down her cheeks.

Archie couldn't tear his eyes from hers. Although he wanted to shut them. Not to be to look at her. Not to hear her. He wanted to bolt away from her. Run far away from Riverdale ... never to think of her ever again. But that would be the easy way out. That would be the selfish way out. That would only be thinking of himself ... as he had been doing since the middle of Freshmen year. No since most of his childhood. He had to stay in this moment with her. He had to hear what she had to say. He had to look her straight the eyes as she spoke to him. He had to be truly broken by her pain ... the pain that only he had caused her.

"I finally found the courage to tell you that I loved you; Archie. More than a friend. More than a brother." Betty whispered. "You told me that I was too _perfect_ for you. Don't you know how that killed me Archie? How it still kills me on the inside." Betty fingernails bit into her palms. She felt the blood oozing out. She felt the raw sharp pain. She tried to will that pain to take over the pain from her heart. "To add even more of an insult to me Archie; you just _had_ to make out with Veronica Lodge in that damn closet. Knowing full well what Cheryl had in store for me. You _knew_ that Cheryl would open that damn fucking door before the seven minutes were up. All you had to do was keep your body off of Veronica Lodge for seven minutes. So when Cheryl did open that door ... you two would be innocent standing close together ... but not kissing. But no Archie Andrews; you just had to listen to your fucking hormones and kiss Veronica. What were you going to do fuck her in that closet before the seven fucking minutes were up?"

"No Betty." Archie finally found his voice. Betty had been angry at him before. Extremely angry with him. But she had never even come close to swearing at him before. He had never ever heard Betty ever swear in her life. Not even when he and Jughead started too back when they were ten. "I wouldn't ..."

"Why Veronica Lodge?" Betty interrupted. "The one female friend that I actually have outside of my own sister. Veronica was fast becoming ..." Betty mouth shut. "She said we were fated to be best friends." Her chest heaved. "How could she betray me like this." Her eyes closed. "Why am I not good enough?"


End file.
